Hate isn't just a word
by sticks1
Summary: Pagie is going through a rough patch in her life...perheps a little to rough...will the charmed circle be broken once again? *ch 10 up* Last chapter!
1. foul up

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, I don't own them so don't sue me.  
  
  
N/A: Alright then, well first of all this is my first fic w/ Pagie in it cuz I didn't really like her character when she first came on the show but I decided I might as well give it a shot. So pretty much I'm just throwing an idea out at ya to see if you want me to continue on or not, if you do I probably won't be able to update until jan. so just giving you a heads up!!!  
  
  
  
"Ok so what were you supposed to do when I THREW that very large piece of wood at that VERY LARGE DEMON?" Piper asked sarcastically as she opened the door to the manor and stopped in the foyer waiting for an answer.  
"I was supposed to throw the bottle of potion" Pagie answered with a confident tone.  
"Pagie, you say that like you knew what you were supposed to do." Piper stated the frustrated level in her voice rising.  
" I did.....I mean I did know what to do but...........but I just....." Pagie pondered for a moment. " I just didn't see the right opportunity to throw it, yeah, see I knew he was going to just repel the potion because he knew what we were going to do." Pagie smiled quite satisfied with herself while Piper stared at her dumbfounded. She started to raise her finger to give her the biggest lecture of her life, but Pheobe beat her to it.  
" No, you lost the opportunity" Pheobe screamed as she barged through the front door, and slamming it behind her, "Now not only is the demon gone, but now he has the upperhand"  
"Look I'm really........" Pagie started. Pheobe wouldn't have a word of it.  
" Not only did you put yourself in danger, but you put all of us in danger! Again!" Pheobe bellowed.  
"Well first of all technically it was only the two of us, ya know with Piper being invincible and all." Pagie stated trying to fix the damage she had done.   
"That's not the point!!!!!!!" Pheobe shouted.  
" Ok, look I'm sorry everybody makes mistakes....." Pagie began again.  
" This is the sixth time Pagie" Piper sighed. Pheobe had clamed down at this point, " Pagie you have to understand we aren't mad about the demon getting away....we are mad....upset that you won't let us help you." Pheobe whispered. Piper put her hand on Pagie's shoulder only to have it swatted away. Pagie a look of hurt on her face.  
" Don't" she spoke firmly, " I don't need your pity over nothing" she spat before turning toward the stairs. As she drug her body over and up the stairs Piper and Pheobe hurried to the bottom of the staircase.  
" Please don't do this Pagie! We just want to help!" Pheobe yelled in the direction of Pagie's room, this remark was responded by Pagie's door slamming shut.   
" Great now what are we going to do?" Pheobe asked leaning her head forward and rubbing her temples.  
" I dunno" Piper answered looking at Pheobe. Pheobe looked back up at Piper. " We have to wait it out" Piper said.   
" We have to wait it out? Piper, what if it's demonic? If Pagie is under a spell from demonic forces.........if we wait it could be to late." Pheobe was about to go insane! How can Piper just say wait it out?!   
" Well we can't really do anything about it right now, and I promise nothing will happen to her. Besides she is in the safest place on earth! Ya know, we being the Charmed Ones and all." Piper stated trying to reassure Pheobe, and herself.  
Pheobe looked at her skeptically, " I hope you're right"   
A smile crept along Piper's face, " Please" she laughed. " When am I not?" she crossed her arms over her slightly bulging belly. Pheobe slugged her playfully in the arm.   
" Shut-up" Pheobe teased.  
Piper walked toward the kitchen " never" she stated before disappearing into the kitchen.   
Pheobe smiled as she watched her older sister walk into the kitchen. Pheobe's mind focused back up to her little sister in her room. She crept up the stairs to Pagie's room, and when she was about to knock on the door when she heard mumbling. She put her head up to the door, and to her it sounded like a spell. She could make out some works. The only words she got out of the spell were black, death, and aicent power. She jumped up when when a bright green light shown from under the door, she backed away slowly only to gather her strength and begun to mover forward. She turned the knob and pushed the door open. 


	2. Paige's Problem

A/N: ok, so finally I have updated.......so much going on, I know it's not much but it was the best I can do for now, I promise I will update again asap.  
  
  
Phoebe's eyes grew as big as dinner plates, her mouth fell threw the floor, and she thought her heart stopped for a fraction of a second. She put both of her hands over her mouth. She had found Paige floating mid-air horizontally, limp, with her eyes shut. Yellow and white, what seemed to be orbs circled all around, like a bubble. Phoebe then realized Paige's lips were moving, but no sound was coming out. Phoebe finally snapped out of her trance and screamed, "What the hell are you doing?!!"  
Paige's eyes spring open at the sound of Phoebe's voice and the orbs disappeared and she crashed to the floor with a thud.  
She looked up at Phoebe's startled face  
" What the hell were you doing?" Phoebe asked once more trying to sound concerned. She moved into Paige's room.   
Paige managed to croak out, " testing out a new protection spell."  
Phoebe eyed her suspiciously, but she seemed to buy it. " Are you ok?"  
"yeah fine," Paige answered.  
" you know, you really shouldn't do those spells on your own....ok?"  
Paige rolled her eyes at her older sister's protection over her, "Fine"  
Phoebe smiled back at Paige" Well you know where I am." Phoebe informed as she walked out and then down the hall. Paige heard the door to Phoebe's room shut and then she got up to close hers.   
" How in the hell am I going to keep this up?" she muttered to herself. She kept thinking to herself for almost the rest of the night. "How can I keep lying?" she continued " All I do to them is lie, but I mean if I told them the truth I don't think they would believe me. I think that might be pushing it a bit." she sighed and proceeded to curl up into a ball just like she had done for the last month. " Every night...same routine." Paige let out a stifled cry. Oh! how much she wished she could tell them. The spells, the inner demons, and the dreams. The dreams were the worst. At this point in time she knew they weren't dreams. She would "dream" she would get these gashes of cuts all over her body. The next morning she would wake up, there would be new cuts, the exact cuts she had got in the "dream", and as an extra bonus to test her sanity fresh blood would be on the sheets. Luckily for her winter was approaching and then she would finally have a good excuse to wear clothing that covered her whole body. (which was VERY usual for her in the first place.)  
However the cuts weren't the worst part of the dream. No, the worst part was the person that gave her the cuts and the agony. The first time she saw the person's face Paige couldn't believe it. It was absolutely impossible. But Paige found out it was indeed possible and very real. But how was she supposed to tell her sisters that it was this person they would never believe her  
  
**********************************  
  
The next morning Phoebe and Piper stood beside the island in the kitchen eating breakfast and talking about Paige.  
" what are we going t do with her?" Phoebe asked sighing while sipping her coffee. When she got no reply from Piper she looked up to find Piper not paying attention, but instead trying to get a spot of jelly off her shirt.   
" Hello?!!" Phoebe shouted slamming her hand on the counter.  
"What?" Piper asked not turning her attention away from her shirt.  
" Are you even concerned about this?" Phoebe asked frustrated.  
" Oh Pheebs of course I am! " Piper shot back offended. She put her hands by her sides and looked up at Phoebe.  
" What did I tell you last night?" Piper asked as if she were giving Phoebe a quiz.  
" You said we had to wait" Phoebe answered.  
" Good. 10 points for you" Piper said sarcastically.  
" Piper we can't just wait it out....you and I both know that never ends well!"   
" I know, but it would be so much easier" Piper sighted. Piper began rubbing her temples and then looked up at Phoebe, " Aright you win we talk to her tonight"  
" No distractions?" Phoebe asked relieved.  
" No distractions" Piper answered. "Speaking of distractions" she continued, " don't you still have a job that you need to get to?"  
Phoebe almost spit her coffee out. " Dammit! I thought today was Saturday, my boss is going to have my head" Phoebe gulped down her last bet of coffee and scrambled to the door almost hitting Paige as she was exiting.   
Paige looked at Piper " Thought it was Saturday again?"  
Piper smiled "Yup"  
Paige shuffled toward Piper," Sorry about last night" Paige started, she grabbed a cup and started pouring some coffee.  
" And the time before that, and the time before that..."   
Piper placed a reassuring hand n Paige's shoulder. " Look all is forgiven...water under the bridge, but we are talking tonight" Piper warned finishing her toast in a bite.  
Paige had a cold shiver run up her spine.   
As Piper started toward the door she turned around, " Paige, why don't you come down to the club with me. Leo won't let me move heavy things around, and I need some help setting up for the band that is coming tomorrow. Do you mind?"  
Paige snapped out of her trance, " huh? Yeah, sure, let me go get dressed" she sighed and followed Piper out of the kitchen. 


	3. it all comes out

" look all I'm saying is that you talk to us about it....or Leo, I mean he may be my husband but he is also your whitelighter," Piper huffed while shuffling through the crates of beer trying to find one suitable for her strength. She grimaced as she picked up the lightest one she could find and headed toward the bar.  
" No, I'm fine!" Paige shouted, throwing her arms up in frustration. She hustled over to Piper and took the crate from her just as Piper was about to drop it.  
" Thanks," Piper sighed and followed Paige over to the bar. "Paige I really don't understand what the big deal is," Piper continued trying to squeeze any sort of information out of Paige.  
Paige almost slammed the box down in anger. She whirled around and started screaming at Piper, " Look I have already explained to Phoebe that I don't want to talk, think, or hear another word about this until tonight," Paige paused for a moment to make sure Piper was understanding she was getting really ticked off about this. " Look, Piper I'm sorry, I just don't want anymore 3rd degree right now, God only knows how much I'm going to get tonight"   
Paige walked past Piper toward a storage room to get the speakers for the band that was going to play the following night.  
Piper just stared at her as she disappeared into the room. She began doing what she does best.....worry and pondering about the "what ifs"  
" Phoebe's right," Piper began thinking to herself." Something is terribly wrong, and what if I can't do anything about it." She began biting her lip," Oh lord I don't need this right now, we don't need this right now." Piper thoughts began running faster and faster.   
"Piper!" Paige yelled from the other room.  
Paige's voice came as a shock to Piper and she jumped out of her trance.  
" I know your not supposed to but would you help me out?" Paige pleaded.  
" Yea sure." Piper shouted back heading toward the room.  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
" Hello?" Phoebe shouted as she wobbled through the front door, portfolios of letters overloading her arms, when she got no reply she turned and closed the door and set her work load on a table in the foyer.  
She walked in the kitchen to make some tea and as she waited for the water to boil she began to ponder about what was going on in her little sister's mind.  
" Dammit" she muttered to herself. That was alllllll she thought about for the last 24 hours, Paige , Paige, Paige. Why couldn't she think of something else to think about, it was nerve-racking. whatever, everything will be out in the open soon enough, and as if almost on cue Paige and Piper burst through the door.  
Paige was the first to enter the kitchen she looked at Phoebe who gave an over exaggerated smile. Paige's face fell.   
Piper walked in a few moments later. She looked from Paige to Piper thinking it was now or never  
" Great!" She said cheerfully "we are all her together so lets go and talk.........and tea we can have tea" she finished feeling the uncomfortable tension in the room.  
Phoebe grabbed Paige's arm and moved toward the one of the living rooms.  
Piper came in seconds later with the tea.  
" So" Piper smiled handing them each a glass.  
Piper and Phoebe's eyes shifted to Paige, who tried as best she could to hide behind her cup.  
" you promised Paige," Phoebe pleaded  
Paige sighed and put down her cup. She rolled up her pants and her long sleeve shirt, and she turned her arms up so that her wrist side of her arm was showing, she choked back tears as she watched Piper and Phoebe's faces twist and turn into expressions of horror.  
"Oh my God Paige," Phoebe gasped. She attempted to grasp Paige's arm but Paige was too quick for her and covered her arms and legs back up.  
" Paige, what has happened to you? " Piper cried choking back another river of tears.  
Paige remained silent.   
" Answer me dammit!" it was Piper who had finally became furious.  
Paige began to whimper.  
" No don't you do this," Piper shouted." You are tougher then this, I have never known you like this, you never cry when something supernatural rattles your cage!"  
"Piper," Phoebe cooed. She tugged at Piper's arm, in the mist of Piper's screaming Piper had shot up in anger hovering over Paige. Phoebe tugged again, this time getting Piper to sit down. Piper placed her head in her hands.   
" Paige what is going on," Phoebe asked once more.  
Paige looked over at Piper whose'' head was still in her hands.  
" The cuts are from dreams." Paige said forcing it out.  
" Ok, who gives you these cuts?" Phoebe continued to question.  
Paige looked down. avoiding Phoebe's eyes.  
" Paige" Phoebe pushed.  
How was she supposed to tell them? "Paige" Phoebe echoed in Paige's thoughts. They would never believe me. "Paige" I can't, I won't , they don't deserve this. " Paige!" Phoebe shouted for the third time finally breaking Paige's thoughts.  
"PRUE!!!!!! Prue is the one who did this to me! It's Prue!" Paige shouted tears in her eyes.  
Phoebe looked at Paige with a disbelieving look on her face.  
Piper's head finally came out of her heads, " Get out" 


	4. inner demons

Paige looked at Piper with pleading eyes.  
Piper rose from where she stood and pointed at the door, "get out" she repeated the hate rising in her voice.   
Paige looked to Phoebe for help, but Phoebe turned away.  
" Look, you guys I didn't want it to be this way.......I wish I could do something about it but......." Paige was cut short by Piper.  
" You expect us to believe you?" Piper asked furious. She started toward Paige, slowly. Paige rose and moved backwards. " How dare you! We welcome you into our home.....a stranger might I add, and you pull something like this?" Piper didn't know how to control her anger at this point, " why should we believe you, Paige MATTEWS!?" Piper said Paige's last name with such disgust it made Paige shiver." You aren't even a true Halliwell" Piper stopped moving toward Paige, partly because she was shocked with herself, she had never said such hateful words. But the fact of the matter was, she didn't care. Paige had gone too far.   
Piper turned away from Paige and faced Phoebe.   
Phoebe looked at Piper, shocked, but she was with Piper, Paige had no right to talk about Prue like that. She didn't even know her.   
Paige looked at Phoebe who simply stated," I don't know where to begin Paige, I don't understand how you could think Prue could be doing this to you," she looked to Paige trying to give her another chance to change her mind about this whole Prue thing.   
" It was Prue, I know what I saw," Paige whispered.  
Phoebe sighed, " Then I think Piper is right, maybe you need to leave."  
"But Phoebe, you know me I would never make up something like this!" Paige tried to argue.  
" You heard her," Piper spat, " leave"  
Paige slithered across the floor and out the door to her car not quite sure where she was going. She decided she would go where she always used to go when she needed to drown her sorrows, she started the car and drove off toward downtown.  
  
**********************************  
  
  
"We shouldn't have done that Piper," Phoebe cried.  
"What were we supposed to do?" Piper asked equally frustrated. " No, Phoebe she had no right talking about Prue like that, Prue is not like that, and why would she want to hurt Paige?" Piper looked at Pheobe. Phoebe shook her head implying she had no answer. " That's right! You know deep down I'm right."   
Phoebe finally shook her head in agreement not wanting to argue about this anymore. She gave Piper another skeptical look and walked up stairs to her room.  
Piper remained downstairs, she walked to the kitchen and started making tea.  
The memories of Prue where coming back more powerful then ever now. The memories she wanted to keep dormant in the back of her mind.  
She remembered when they first got there powers and Prue didn't want anything to do with the craft, and in the end she had become the smartest and the most powerful out of all of them.  
Piper laughed to herself. She remembered the time when Prue turned into a man, Manny, the brother they never had. And the time she had changed into a dog, Prujo. So many wonderful happy memories. She rubbed her stomach and a tear rolled down her cheek. It was really only till then did Piper realize that Prue was never going to see her niece.   
Piper began to cry after awhile, she had wanted to cry for a good while, not just for Prue but for Paige. Paige had never met Prue, but it didn't seem to matter, Paige had reminded her so much of Prue, Prue was always seeking to be better at the craft, just like Paige. Paige absolutely loved it.   
Piper wiped her eyes clean. Why should she be crying over Paige? It was stupid. She decided it would be best if she called it a night, she was tired of being angry.......she was tired of remembering Prue.   
It hurt to much to think about Prue. No matter how many happy memories she thought about her eldest sister, one thought always came back to her mind.  
She was never going to be able to see her again. She was never going to be able to hug her and tell her how much she loved her. But most of all, Prue was the only sister she wasn't going to be able to hand her daughter over to when she was born.   
And that absolutely killed her.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
"Hit me," Paige slurred as she slammed the shot glass back down on the table.  
"Fine but after this one........I'm cutting you off lady," the bartender laughed.  
"Whatever" she hiccuped.  
Paige chugged the shot and slammed the glass upside down and moved away from the bar.  
She leaned on random guys, half dancing half trying to maintain her balance.  
She collapsed in a nearby empty booth.   
Leo orbed in a stall in the men's bathroom in the club and hurried out to search for Paige. He found her moments later half asleep.  
" Paige," Leo shouted over the music.  
Paige looked up at him and giggled." I know you" she laughed.  
Leo looked at her knowing he had to get her out of there fast.  
Paige coughed on him and he had to turn away," Paige! what in God's name have you been drinking?" he yelled trying his best not to vomit.  
She smiled," oh you know I little bit of this, a little bit of that."  
Leo turned green," Well we need to go," he took her hand trying pull her up she stood up and took her other hand and rubbed it on his face," you're so pretty" she laughed.  
Leo rolled his eyes and pushed her toward the exit.  
"Where are we going?" Paige demanded not wanting to leave the club.  
" Back to the manor," Leo stated keeping his eyes forward.  
"NO!!!" Paige screamed trying to get away from Leo.  
"Paige what is going on?!" Leo screamed completely confused by her behavior.  
Before Paige could answer she passed out and Leo drug her to a nearby ally and orbed into the foyer of the manor. Leo looked around and concluded everyone went to bed. He carried Paige upstairs to her room, and put her to bed. He closed the door as he left and as he did Paige awoke, a little confused how she got there at first. Her senses came to her.......and then a big headache.  
"Wow haven't gotten one of those in awhile." she muttered to herself  
She looked around and then all of a sudden everything started moving very fast and at first she thought it was part of her hangover and then she realized it was another one of her "dreams".  
Her bed dropped from under her and she began falling. She finally came to a stop by hitting what seemed to be the ground. everything was dark, but moments later a figure began to take shape.   
"Prue," she whispered under her breath  
" That's right it's me Prue," she snarled.  
" Why won't you leave me alone?!" Paige screamed," you got what you wanted!! They hate me! Are you happy now?!"  
" You really don't get it do you ?" Prue laughed. " You had no right to take my place-"she was cut off by Paige.  
"You're jealous?" Paige asked amazed.  
Prue frowned, " So what if I am? I can't help it. Things were going great and then one day out of the blue I die. And for who? For what? NOTHING! Now I can't get married, I won't be able to have kids,.........I won't ever see my niece."   
Paige was very confused," What do I have to do with any of this?"  
" Think about it, since I'm jealous who do you think I'm jealous of?" Prue looked at her demanding an answer. " YOU! You are the one that gets to have all the things that I don't get to have, you didn't even do anything to get where you are today, you just picked up where I left off........and it isn't fair!" Prue screamed.  
Paige was really sorry she asked.  
" It isn't enough that they hate you, I'm going to make you feel the pain that I fell everyday."  
Prue bounded on Paige, not caring if she cut her face or not, she wanted her dead and that was all she ever thought about.  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
Piper woke up due to the noise someone was making in their sleep. She didn't know who at first but she figured it out after she checked on Phoebe.   
She went to the bathroom and stomped back toward her room trying to ignore Paige. She had got to her room and lied back down and tried to go back to sleep. But Paige was still trashing and moaning.  
Piper couldn't take it she was grumpy and she didn't have the patience for Paige anymore. She jumped out of bed and stomped down the hall toward Paige's room.  
"Paige!" she screamed as she got halfway to her room." Paige! for the love of God and your own body shut-" Piper flung open the door and stopped mid sentence. She had found Paige pinned up against the wall blood streaming from her face and nose, both her eyes were black with bruises and she had choke marks on her neck. She gasped in shock and whatever was holding her let go and she crumpled to the ground.  
"oh my God" Piper screamed as she ran over to Paige. She turned her over, and Paige looked up at her.  
"Now will you help me?"  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review I would greatly appreciate it! 


	5. eyes

Paige sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped slightly around her, and she was sipping her tea. "Oh god, Paige I'm so sorry-" Paige cut Piper's apology short for the fourth time. "Piper, enough" Paige whispered, "It's really ok, I know you didn't know...right now lets just fix it ok?" she continued drinking wincing every now and again from the bruises she endured. Leo wasn't able to heal her. Prue had cast a spell to prevent that. "Here are some more towels" Phoebe stated as she placed them down on the table. "I know it's not Leo's healing power, but it's the best we can do" Leo hovered over Paige watching her every move. Paige almost fell off the couch when she jerked forward, covering her mouth as she went. "What did she do to you?" Phoebe asked while sliding over next to Paige and put her arm around her. "That's not Prue," Paige swallowed, "That's a hangover" another wave of nausea rushed over Paige and she turned green, and this time Phoebe backed up a little. "Keep an eye on her, Leo" Piper ordered as she walked upstairs. Phoebe watched Piper head upstairs and looked at Paige who was sort of staring off into space. Phoebe started to shift a little on the couch; she had a question she wanted to ask Paige. She just didn't know how to ask it, she didn't know if it was an appropriate time to ask it. She finally just gathered up her nerve. "Did you see here?" Phoebe asked, quickly and quietly, her eyes looking to the floor avoiding Paige's. Paige slowly turned her head. She took out one of her scared filled hands out from underneath the blanket, and placed it on Phoebe's knee. Phoebe winced as she watched Paige do this. Paige made Phoebe lock eyes with her. "The sister you knew..the sister you loved...she's dead Phoebe" Paige stated. Phoebe took her attention off of Paige's eyes and started looking deeply into her facial features that had been bruised and tattered. She looked at Paige's mouth which had been spilt in two places, she looked at the long gash on her forehead; deep and still bleeding, she looked at her swollen nose, her various scratches all over her face, then Phoebe focused her attention back onto Paige's eyes, the bruises around her eyes where hideous; they where black and blue, but that wasn't what made her start to cry. What made Phoebe start to cry was when she got past the buries and looked directly into her eyes. The color was gone. The brown in Paige's eyes was gone. In place of that color was a murky gray. Her spirit was gone; the Paige they knew for a year and a half was gone. Phoebe turned away and Paige let go. Phoebe got up and walked out of the room. She couldn't bear it. She knew Prue was the major cause of that pain, but she knew her and Piper also had contributed to that pain. They words they used toward Paige were awful, and Paige felt betrayed and alone. Phoebe didn't blame her, and she admired her courage for asking Pipe for help. Phoebe slumped through the kitchen door, and with tear filled eyes she looked up towards the heavens. "I hate you"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing, nothing, nothing!" screamed Piper as she flipped faster through the book. She finally gave up and slammed it in frustration. "What's wrong?" Phoebe asked as she walked into the attic. "I have looked in the book for the last hour and found nada, zilch, nothing," Piper complained. "Hey, it's ok, and keep your voice down, for Paige's sake ok?" Phoebe pleaded. " Ok, you know what I have been very good around Paige about not freaking out around Paige and now we are upstairs out of Paige's sight and her ear range and I think right now I have every right to freak out!" Piper stated as she tried to say her whole speech in one breath. Piper came out from behind the book. "I'm sorry Phoebe, It's just that I didn't exactly expect this...I'm just a little freaked out." Phoebe walked over to Piper and gave her a hug. Phoebe was the first one to break from the hug. "You know what we have to do" Phoebe stated. Piper looked at her with confused eyes, "no! Phoebe we can't do that"  
  
Phoebe looked at her with sympatric eyes, "Look we are protectors of the innocent, and right now Paige is our innocent even if that means-" "No! Phoebe, it wasn't supposed to be like this!" Piper screamed tears in her eyes. She crumpled to the floor, "you can't make me do that" Piper whispered. Phoebe became furious. "Piper, open your eyes! Prue is not the Prue we remember! She is hurting, and if we don't stop her she COULD kill Paige." Piper looked up at Phoebe, "I know you're right, I just don't want to believe it" Phoebe outstretched her hand toward Piper. Piper took and they both went back over to the book flipping through it, looking for a vanquishing potion. 


	6. Finding Prue

A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short, but I'm trying to update as fast as I can! Thanks for all the reviews, and I would greatly appreciate more please, your feedback means a lot to me!  
  
"Found anything yet?" Leo asked as he walked into the attic. Piper and Phoebe looked up from the book. "What are you doing?" Phoebe asked. "Seeing if I can help," Leo said rubbing his hands together. Piper came from behind the stand where the book was. "Leo, honey" Piper started as she walked over to him, "We need you to watch Paige ok?" "She's asleep" "What?" Phoebe gasped. Piper looked equally concerned. "No, its ok-" Leo was cut short by his raging wife. "Leo, how is it ok?" Piper asked "I needed you to watch her," Leo put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You never let me finish anything anymore." Leo smiled. Piper let out a long huff, and she crossed her arms, and waited for an explanation. Phoebe came up next to Piper. "Ok, well yes she is asleep, but don't worry she isn't dreaming.. Well she may be dreaming, but I will know when Prue enters her dreams." Leo looked at each of the sister's faces; they both seemed a little more relieved. "So, no worries?," Phoebe asked. "No worries, for now" Leo replied "So, I ask again what can I do, Elders?" Piper nodded, "Yes, quickly" Leo orbed out. Piper and Phoebe stared off into the empty space where Leo was standing. Phoebe finally turned around, and went back to the book. "What are you thinking?" Phoebe asked. "Huh? Nothing" Piper said as she turned around. "Well.we have the potion, I don't think we'll need a spell" Phoebe trailed off. "But.?" Piper asked raising a brow and moved toward her. "But..we just don't know how to GET to Prue" Phoebe finished. "What? There has to be a way" Piper complained. "Right now, I'm not seeing it" Phoebe stated "She comes in dreams, and it's not like she has a body we can vanquish." "Well, with Leo being able to sense everything going on in Paige's head we have some time." Piper informed. "So, let's just call it a night, we'll figure this all out tomorrow" Piper closed the book and almost had to force Phoebe out of the attic. Paige's door was slightly ajar and after Phoebe had gotten Phoebe to go to bed she went into Paige's room and shut the door behind her. Paige's bed side lamp was lit and it illumined her face. Piper walked over to Paige's side and brushed the hair out of Paige's face. She sat down and just watched her for a min or two. Just as she was about to get up, she saw that Paige was breathing very heavily followed by small whimpers, and then to make it all worse she began shaking violently. Piper practically jumped up. "LEO! LEO!" Piper howled Leo orbed in, and ran over to his wife. "Leo what are you doing?! Help her!" Piper yelled. "Piper, relax its ok," Leo sat her back down. Paige continued to shake. "She is just stuck on a loop, she is dreaming about her nightmare that's all she's been thinking about all night. So, naturally she is going to dream about it" Piper began to calm down. "Go to bed honey," Leo cooed.  
  
"No, I'm going to stay with her tonight" Piper stated. "Alright," Leo agreed. "I'll be back later" they shared a kiss and he departed in his blue orbs. Piper got up onto the bed next to Paige. She snuggled up to Paige and took one of her hands and held it firmly. Paige's twitching and shaking smoothed out and her breathing returned to normal. Paige slowly snuggled up to Piper. Piper knew Paige knew she was there, Paige knew she was safe. Piper looked onto Paige's face and she noticed her nose was bleeding again. She immediacy woke her up. "Paige, wake up" Piper shook her a bit. Paige woke up w/ a start. She wiped her hand across her face. Piper looked at her concerned. "Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it was probably just from my dream I just had" "Paige that's all the more reason to be concerned. Look Paige, we got the potion we just don't know how to get to Prue..we are working on it, but."Piper trailed off. "Dreams" Phoebe stated as she opened the door to Paige room. "What?" Paige was confused. "Actually more like minds" Phoebe continued. "What are-" Piper was cut off. "Look all we have to do is get into your head Paige, just like we did with Piper." Phoebe said quite satisfied she had figured this out. "Yeah you're right we can do that, it would work" Piper went on. "Ok well let's get busy then" Paige smiled as they all got up and headed to the attic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Paige was lying in the middle of the attic floor with 5 black candles surrounding her. Piper and Phoebe were by the book making sure they hadn't forgotten anything. "Ready?" Piper asked as she walked back over next to Paige. Paige slowly nodded. Piper bent down, as best as she could, and gave Paige a small kiss on the forehead. "See you in a few min." Phoebe reassured Paige as she and Piper clasped hands over Paige. Piper and Phoebe chanted the spell and within a matter of seconds their surrounding started to disappear around them and they began falling. And at the moment they hit the bottom of where ever they were falling, everything went black. 


	7. Paige's house of fun

A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to do this, I've been sick for the past week and then was overloaded w/ homework, which I'm still trying to catch up on. So, with that being said I don't know how soon my next update will be, I shouldn't take to long though. Again sorry it's so short.  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe rolled over on her back. She spread her arms around on the ground searching for Piper. Everything was pitch black, she couldn't tell were she was. All she knew was that the ground was dirt, considering a lot of it ended up in her mouth.  
  
"Piper" Phoebe shouted.  
  
"What?" Piper yelled back.  
  
Phoebe sat up and turned towards Piper's voice, "Where are you?" Phoebe asked as she tried to peer through the darkness.  
  
Piper started to clap her hands, seeing if that would help Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe slowly got up and moved towards Piper's voice. She smashed into something soft and gave a yelp as she collided with it. She put her hands on whatever it was she bumped into, her hands moved up to it's face, "Piper! I found you," Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Uh.Pheebs, I'm way over here," Piper said as she heard Phoebe all the way across the room.  
  
A light almost immediately came on, revealing the thing Phoebe had her hands on.  
  
It was covered in fur, it looked almost like a wolf, except it stood on two legs.  
  
"Good werewolf," Piper smiled as she moved toward Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe's hands dropped and she started to back toward Piper. They met in the middle and then discovered that there was more then one of these beasts in the room. Three more of these creatures came out of the shadows and snarled and gnashed their teeth.  
  
"What is with the werewolves?!" Piper shouted.  
  
"I really don't know, and to tell you the truth Piper I really don't care, just as long as we get out of here" Phoebe gritted threw her teeth implying whenever Piper was ready to start blowing things up, she was all for it.  
  
"Oh right" Piper finally stated. She looked at the first one they had spotted, gestured, and blew him up, and then the same for the last three.  
  
They walked out of the room and into what seemed to be many vast hallways.  
  
"Which one?" Phoebe asked looking around trying to decide.  
  
"Uh, flip a coin?" Piper asked not knowing what to do. Just as Piper finished her sentence they heard a faint scream, coming from one of the hallways. They bolted down the hallway and slowed down after a min or two just to be safe. They continued walking for a good distance and came to a narrow passage, only wide enough for only one to go at a time. As walked down it they noticed the drawings, they were various pictures of disfigured beasts. It was very disturbing to the two sisters. When they came out of that hallway they came to a dark calmly place where every thing seemed dead and cold. There were goblins in places and perverted what seemed to be fairies chasing each other about.  
  
Phoebe took a tighter grip on Piper's arm as they moved through the depressed environment, "When we get out of here, we are having a talk with Paige, something must really be troubling her," Phoebe whispered trying to be careful the goblins didn't hear her.  
  
"She is being harassed by our older sister, yes Pheebs I think something is troubling her." Piper stated.  
  
They stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Paige come bolting out toward them, her eyes got big as she spotted her two older sisters in the distance.  
  
"Oh my god, you guys are here," Paige cried as she collapsed into Piper's arms trembling.  
  
Paige looked back at the direction she was running from as she heard a faint laugh. She pushed herself away from Piper. "Ok, look we just have to keep her on the move and she won't be able to track us as easy." Paige informed as she lead the way out of the goblin invested wasteland.  
  
They continued to walk through out different rooms and atmospheres, going over plans.  
  
"So, ok we stay in one place and Piper and I just jump out and start chanting, when you say now?" Phoebe asked, questioning the plan a little bit.  
  
"Yeah, we should make this as easy as possible," Paige informed.  
  
"Paige is right this is the way it has to be, well it's now or never" Piper sighed.  
  
Paige led the way into a room a little smaller then the one Piper and Phoebe had been dropped into. Piper and Phoebe crouched behind two huge boulders and waited and waited and waited. For what seemed to be an eternity they finally came up to Paige.  
  
"I don't know if this is working," Piper stated.  
  
Just as she said this a gust of icy wind rushed over them.  
  
"Here, Paige" Prue taunted smiling as she appeared out of the darkness.  
  
All three of the sisters looked into Prue's direction. Piper and Phoebe were speechless, but Paige had nothing to say to Prue but foul words.  
  
"Oh Jesus did you have to drag the whole family into this?" Prue laughed.  
  
"Prue?" Piper chocked back tears.  
  
"In the flesh," Prue said giving a wicked smile. "You know I really have no intention of hurting my original sisters so pardon me for doing this." Prue waved her hand toward Piper and Phoebe and they disappeared. "Now we are going to have to move this execution, I can't have my sisters coming back and ruining things again can I?" Prue smiled. She towered over Paige grabbed her by the throat and disappeared.  
  
Piper and Phoebe sprung up from the floor where they had been laying; they turned towards Paige just in time to see her body disappear. The sisters exchanged a glance, knowing what each one was thinking.  
  
The situation just got a whole lot worse.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review! Greatly appreciated! 


	8. Finding Paige

A/N: Wow, been kinda long hasn't it? Well again sorry about that...but you know how evil that place we call school is!!! Anyways....so yeah, on with the story.  
  
  
  
Phoebe rose from the floor, and ran over to the place where Paige was lying.  
  
"Ummm" Phoebe pondered franticly.  
  
"Phoebe, clam down," Piper cooed bending this way and that in effort to get up.  
  
"Clam?! How in the hell I'm I supposed to be clam?" Phoebe screamed starting to ramble.  
  
Piper finally accomplishing the task of getting up, walked over to Phoebe and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "look, the worst thing we can do right now is panic"  
  
Phoebe nodded her head and then began to go over the facts they knew. Piper took her hand off her shoulder and went to the book and started flipping through it quickly. She stopped flipping and looked up at Phoebe, who was now hovering over her.  
  
"You're finished going over the facts?" Piper asked rising a brow.  
  
"Well I went over all of them." Phoebe assured.  
  
"And?" Piper asked.  
  
"And I came up with Prue is evil and has kidnapped Paige."  
  
"That's it?!" Piper screamed.  
  
"Well! You have to admit neither Paige nor Prue, left us with much to go on!" Phoebe complained waving her hands in the air in frustration.  
  
Piper sighed, she knew Phoebe was right, it wasn't her fault she didn't know the info.  
  
"Well, never the less we need to formulate a plan," Piper informed, she started to pace.  
  
Phoebe sat on the near by sofa, "Ok, well first we have to figure out where Prue could have taken her."  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe, "Right, there is just the tiny problem of us not knowing where she could have taken her!"  
  
"But we could kinda us the process of elimination, right?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"What do you mean Pheebs?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well we know Prue, so we can just figure out where she wouldn't have taken her... I mean wouldn't that work?" Phoebe asked puzzled.  
  
"I dunno if it'll work, but it's the best plan we got, if not we could always try looking for her the way we always do," Piper stated.  
  
"Ok, well then we better get started," Phoebe stated logically.  
  
Piper and Phoebe walked downstairs crystal and map in hand.  
  
Paige was chained to a wall, feet dangling a few feet above the floor. They were in the underworld.  
  
"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH" Paige screamed, as Prue stabbed the athame into Paige's side, being careful she didn't puncture any major arties. She didn't want her dead just yet. Prue began pulling it out, slowly.  
  
Paige grimaced, making Prue's smile only grow even bigger. Paige let out a sigh of relief after Prue was done pulling it out. Paige looked down at Prues wicked smile, she spit on her face.  
  
Prue became outraged, "You idiot!" She slapped Paige across the face. Hard.  
  
Paige gathered her courage and looked back over to Prue, "My sisters will find you," she snarled.  
  
Prue only responded with chuckle, "No, MY sisters will not find us. They know me just as well as I know them...therefore I have the upper hand." Prue rolled her eyes as she looked at Paige's confused expression. "Look, they have already overlooked the underworld... I mean why would I take you here, too obvious right? Well, they are just over analyzing the problem. I'm hiding you in broad daylight, it's the perfect plan.  
  
Paige turned her head away from Prue and whispered to herself, "Oh god, Piper, Phoebe, please help me"  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe threw down the crystal, "Where the hell is she?" Phoebe cried.  
  
Piper sat next to her on the sofa in the living room.  
  
"I mean we have thought of everywhere!" Phoebe said between sobs.  
  
As Piper held her sister close she heard a voice in her head. "Oh god, Piper, Phoebe, please help me" it was Paige.  
  
"Oh my god," Piper whispered.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked looking up at Piper.  
  
"I can't believe it; she has been hiding her under our noses the whole time." Piper stated, jumping up mid sentence. She looked down at Phoebe, who was a bit dazed and confused for a moment. The light finally came on.  
  
"Got another batch of that potion ready?" Phoebe said standing up.  
  
"I got the potion; you call Leo, and write a spell." Piper began to order as she walked toward the kitchen.  
  
"But the vanquishing doesn't call for a spell" Phoebe reminded.  
  
Piper turned around, "Well we weren't prepared the last time, and look what happened. I'm not going to screw up again," She turned around and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Ok, are you ready for this?" Piper asked Phoebe.  
  
They were standing in the attic, they each had a bottle of potion in their pocket, Piper held the spell that would be used against Prue.  
  
Leo appeared in his usual entrance. "You ready?" he asked both of the girls, a tad of concern in his voice.  
  
"As ready as we'll ever be," Piper stated gloomy.  
  
They each took Leo's hand and orbed out, to finish what was started. 


	9. show down

A/N: I know this is taking me forever but bear with me!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Piper? Where are you?" Phoebe asked looking around the empty room.  
  
The sisters had been transported by Leo, but for some reason neither him nor Piper where nowhere to be found.  
  
"Damnit," Phoebe thought. She started for what seemed like the way out of the cave like room and started down a long and narrow passage. She heard voices coming toward her and she darted into a small opening into a wall where she couldn't be seen.  
  
"Well I don't know what happened to her Leo!" Phoebe's eyes lit up at the sound of Piper's voice, as the couple passed her, she jumped out of her hiding spot and tapped Piper on the shoulder very suddenly, this causing Piper to scream. LOUDLY.  
  
"Jeez, Piper it's just me," Phoebe smiled  
  
Piper whipped around, "Don't do that" she snapped.  
  
Leo cut in, "Would you guys keep your voices down? If you guys get caught we could be in some major trouble."  
  
"Leo we're already in trouble.." Piper started.  
  
"Right, you are.all the more reason not to add another obstacle for you guys. You need to find Paige, and you need to find her NOW." Leo finished.  
  
"Ok well where do we start? I mean the underworld is a pretty big place." Phoebe asked anyone who was listening.  
  
"I dunno, but I do know I have to get out of here..demons are going to start sensing me. You guys are going to have an easier time finding her without me; you're going to be able to stay off the demon radar for longer." Leo stated.  
  
Piper nodded her head, Leo orbed out.  
  
"Well what do we do now?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Piper looked down the direction Piper and Leo were going and then she turned around and looked at the other direction they were coming from. (I hope that makes sense)  
  
"This way, we go this way" Piper gestured starting to walk in the direction her and Leo were walking in earlier. A spilt second later they both heard a scream. They both looked into the direction of the scream.  
  
"That way we go that way" Piper gestured again, both turning around going at a jog this time.  
  
They came to the end of the passage, and just continued to follow the screaming, ducking into openings to avoid any unnecessary demon encounters. They finally came to a door..they hesitated before opening it, when the screamer started up again they knew the victim was behind this door, hopefully they found Paige. Piper slowly pushed the door opened.  
  
They had found Paige chained to the wall looking a lot worse then when they had found her pinned up against the wall in her bedroom the night before. She was unconscious, and Prue was nowhere to be seen. Piper hurried over to Paige and ordered Phoebe to stay by the door and watch for Prue.  
  
Piper gently nudged Paige and whispered softly for her to wake up. Paige's eyes fluttered open and she turned to face Piper, her eyes where so blood shot that her vision had become horrible.  
  
"Piper?" she asked in a squeaky voice.  
  
Piper nodded her head quickly, "Everything is going to be alright now, so don't worry. Can't you orb out of those chains?"  
  
"Piper, if I could do that, do you think I would be here right now."  
  
"Right" Piper stated.  
  
"Prue took away my powers somehow" Paige informed.  
  
"Well how in the hell are we going to get you out of here?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well can't you control on how big or small your explosion power is?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well, I dunno, I suppose I could. Phoebe come and hold Paige's legs so she doesn't fall to hard." Piper ordered.  
  
Phoebe rushed over to Paige and wrapped her arms around her legs.  
  
"Ok, well here it goes" Piper stated.  
  
She gestured, and concentrated as best she could...it worked one of the chains was off of Paige and her hand was still enact. Paige's body had flopped over Phoebe, twisting her arm that was still chained in an awkward position.  
  
"Piper hurry up!!" Phoebe screamed.  
  
Piper gestured again...success, Paige was free.  
  
Paige had collapsed on Phoebe, she was tired and weak. At that very moment Prue burst through the door, very unhappy to see her two true sisters.  
  
"Well, well, looks like I underestimated you two. I assure you that won't happen again," Prue spat, moving closer to the terrified trio.  
  
"Prue there isn't going to be a next time, you have gone off the deep end and I'm going to put a stop to you," Phoebe stood up supporting Paige with one of her arms.  
  
Prue cocked her head to the side a little bit and a smile spread across her face, "Well, look at you. Miss responsible, what is with the sudden change? Failing and bad decisions not your thing anymore?"  
  
Prue advanced on Phoebe a little bit just to see if she was just all talk, she was taken aback when Phoebe continued to stand her ground.  
  
Phoebe set Paige down, and then reached into her pocket pulling out the potion. Prue saw this in time to react and with a flick of her hand the potion flew from Phoebe's hand and it smashed into the wall. She looked back at Phoebe and continued to smile; she put her hand to her mouth and yawned.  
  
"Please, is that the best you can do?" Prue mocked.  
  
Phoebe being defenseless backed up a few steps and looked to Piper who had tears in her eyes and a confused look to her face. Phoebe knew what was happening, Piper was freezing up. Prue had been her hero, to see her like this was unbelievable to Piper.  
  
Prue looked over to Piper, who looked straight back at her.  
  
"Little Piper you wouldn't hurt your big sister would ya? I mean who took care of you all those years?"  
  
Piper shook her head no, and let her tears fall down her face.  
  
"That a girl," Prue turned and faced Phoebe "See, she is nothing without me. You all are nothing without me. I mean look at Piper, she is pathetic. She tried to fill my shoes and failed, and all she can do about it is cry. I hate to see what that baby turns out to be. And you..Phoebe, little miss bad ass.ha you are just all talk whose IQ is about as laughable as your fake bre.."  
  
"HEY! These are not fake!" Phoebe retorted pointing at her chest, "Don't be jealous of what you don't have! Oh wait you have already done that..what kind of selfish, no-class brat are you?" Prue's face turned completely red with anger and hatred. Phoebe didn't care she just continued.  
  
"I mean really I can't believe I looked up to you for so many years! You're the pathetic one!"  
  
"Shut-up!" Prue screamed.  
  
"No! For the first time I'm going to stand up to you and tell you what I think of you. I'm not scared of you Prudence Halliwell!!  
  
Prue gathered all her strength she created an energy ball and threw it at Phoebe. It caught Phoebe off guard and it hit her in the stomach causing her to slam against the wall behind her knocking her out.  
  
"Prue what are you doing?" Piper asked the tears still falling.  
  
"Taking back what's mine," she snarled focus her attention on Paige. Another energy ball began to form in her hand. Paige tried to back up but she was already against the wall.  
  
"I would never hurt Prue" Piper stated.  
  
"I know, that is why going I'm going to spare you Piper," Prue smiled still not looking away from Paige.  
  
"No, you didn't hear me, I said I would never hurt PRUE," Piper restated. "And you're not her."  
  
Prue's face fell, she looked over at Piper and the energy ball disappeared letting Paige relax.  
  
Before Prue could react, Piper pulled out her bottle of potion and threw it at her, as she was engulfed in the flame she looked back at Piper who just spat, "Don't you EVER come near my sister's again!"  
  
Prue then blew up leaving the charmed ones behind.  
  
Piper rushed over to Phoebe and was able to wake her up but knew she had to get to Leo.  
  
"Paige, do you have enough strength to get us home?" Piper asked holding Phoebe up with one arm and taking grasp of Paige's hand.  
  
Paige nodded and orbed the three of them home, where Leo was waiting.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review!!!!!!!! It means a lot. Thanks!! 


	10. Reborn

A/N: HAHA!! I'm almost done, this is the last chapter and I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this story.  
  
  
  
"Good Morning!" Paige shouted happily as she walked into the kitchen, glowing.  
  
"I have never seen a smile that big on your face" Piper laughed.  
  
Paige floated over to her and embraced her in a bear hug.  
  
"Well you would be too if you had just had 8 hours of wonderful dreamless sleep!"  
  
"Get of me" Piper half joked, struggling to get out, of Paige's embrace.  
  
Paige's next victim walked into the room, complete with bed head and groggy eyes.  
  
"Phoebe!!" Paige screamed, running over to Phoebe, arms open wide.  
  
"Phoebe run! Paige has OD on happy pills"  
  
Phoebe turned and bolted. Paige finally caught up with her I the living room and tackled her onto the couch. She wrapped Phoebe into her arms.  
  
"Oh you know you wanna hug back," Paige laughed.  
  
"Come here!" Phoebe laughed back, returning the hug. Phoebe pulled back slightly and looked into Paige's eyes. The color was returning, and Paige's sprit was returning full force. Phoebe rolled out of Paige's grip, and ran back into the kitchen where Piper and Leo were eating. Paige rushed in moments later.  
  
Piper slowly sipped her juice as she watched her two giggling sisters who took their seats across from her and Leo and started making grabs for pancakes.  
  
The rest of the day, the sisters sat around and just talked. Phoebe and Piper took the entire day up telling Paige about their Prue. About the backfiring spells, Andy, and times where Prue's pride got in the way of her heart.  
  
When the sun started to set and the floor was littered with tissues from all three girls they decided to start making dinner.  
  
As they were making their way toward the kitchen, the demon they had tried to vanquish before, but got away due to Paige, reappeared, in the foyer.  
  
"Hey girls, miss me?" he snarled.  
  
The girls whipped around and Piper gestured. The demon dove for cover in the living room, and Piper's power exploded the clock instead.  
  
"Damnit, we just got that fixed!" Piper screamed.  
  
Paige orbed out and into the leaving room, and kicked him, knocking him back into the foyer.  
  
"Piper now!" Paige screamed.  
  
Before the demon could react, Piper blew him up.  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked up at Paige, who was very satisfied with herself. She walked over to her sisters, and they started walking back to the kitchen each with an arm around Paige.  
  
"Welcome back" Phoebe smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
6 months later  
  
  
  
"Oh Piper, she's perfect" Paige cooed.  
  
Piper was on her bed with Leo on one side and Paige and Phoebe on the other. They were all staring at the bundle in Piper's arms; she was cradling her minute old daughter. Piper gave her over to her dad, who was just all smiles.  
  
Piper looked at her two sisters for a minute and finally decided who would get to hold her newborn first.  
  
"Paige? Do you want to hold her?"  
  
Paige was a little shocked Piper had picked her to be next, and she was thrilled, "of course!"  
  
She took her little niece from Leo and looked into her icy blue eyes; there was no doubt about it, same eyes. The eldest sister's spirit was in that little infant all right. Finally, all the sisters where together.  
  
As the infant took hold of Paige's index finger Paige leaned in close and whispered, "Welcome back to the world Prudence Halliwell" 


End file.
